darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
472
Barnabas is convinced that Angelique is trying to kill Dr. Lang. Synopsis Teaser : Victoria Winters has returned to the great house at Collinwood back from her strange and frightening adventure in the past. Now she and all those around her are haunted by the terrible events she witnessed in the year 1795, events which may change the course of history, and forever alter the destinies of all who live at Collinwood. On this night, in the home of a Collinsport doctor, Barnabas Collins hopes to learn how he can be free of the curse that has plagued him for almost two hundred years. Dr. Lang informs Barnabas that he will need blood transfusions at least once a week for the time being. Barnabas wants to know how Lang intends to cure him, and Lang asks him if he'd like to have the appearance of Jeff Clark. Barnabas says he cannot cooperate with Lang unless he is open with him. Lang says he isn't at liberty at the moment to be totally open, but promises that very soon, Barnabas will begin to live a new life. Act I The Sheriff calls Collinwood, and Julia takes a message for Elizabeth. It seems Roger Collins spent the previous night at the Collinsport Inn and checked out early this evening. Julia expresses puzzlement to Barnabas mentioning that Roger has been acting strangely ever since Vicki brought the painting to Collinwood. Barnabas tells Julia that he was once married to the woman in the portrait, Angelique Collins, and she was the one who put a curse on him. Julia then shows Barnabas Dr. Lang's head mirror that was found by Mrs. Johnson. Barnabas realizes that somehow, Angelique is trying to get her revenge on Dr. Lang for removing the curse and is using Roger to do so. Barnabas tells Julia they must get to Dr. Lang before it is too late. Roger shows up at Dr. Lang's home saying he must see him on a matter of utmost importance. Act II Roger tells Dr. Lang that he has been instructed to come, but he doesn't know by whom. He heard a voice telling him to see a doctor immediately, or he would be dead from a stroke by dawn. He came to Lang because his family doctor is out of town. Roger notices Lang's collection of harpoons and asks if he can examine one of them. While he is doing so, Lang prepares to give Roger an EKG. When Lang is turned away, Roger raises the harpoon to thrust it into his back. A knock at the door breaks the spell Roger is under, and he collapses into a chair. Lang lets Barnabas and Julia in. Roger doesn't seem to know what he is doing there. Julia offers to take him back to Collinwood. Barnabas picks up the harpoon that Roger dropped and tells Lang that Roger came here to kill him. Act III Barnabas tells Lang that Roger was trying to kill him after being possessed by Angelique. Lang has difficulty believing Barnabas. He is a man of science and doesn't believe in witches or curses. Barnabas shows Lang his head mirror, saying Roger stole it and then used it to give him the terrible headache he experienced. Julia returns to tell Barnabas that while she was stopped at an intersection, Roger jumped out of the car and disappeared into the night. Act IV Roger brings the portrait of Angelique to Prof. Stokes and offers to give him the portrait because neither he nor Victoria Winters wants it anymore. He can send Vicki a check for whatever value he places on it. Roger unwraps the portrait and is astonished to see only a blank canvas in the frame. When Barnabas and Julia return to Collinwood, they are shocked to see the portrait back on the easel in the drawing room. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I find you a most interesting man, but annoyingly mysterious. ---- : Roger: I was just noticing your harpoon collection. ---- : Dr. Lang: He was acting so strangely when he came in that I didn't notice how strangely he was acting when he left. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Addison Powell as Eric Lang Background information and notes Production * Professor Stokes' apartment is made up of several previously used sets. It was the cannery office, then Barnabas' 1795 bedroom (Barnabas' curtains are still used here), but with the main door Stage Left. The fireplace at Stage Right is from the Caretakers Cottage, once inhabited by Matthew Morgan. It is interesting to note that Matthew was also played by Thayer David. (The fireplace wall in the cottage went through several alterations during occupations by Matthew and later Laura Collins. Here there is also a door at Stage Right.) * The sound effect of a buzzer is used to represent a front doorbell to Professor Stokes' apartment, in the final scene where Roger drops in to leave the portrait of Angelique with Stokes. The same sound effect was used to represent a front doorbell at the Evans cottage during the first year of the show (7, 22, 49). Story * SEDATIVE: Julia has given Elizabeth a sedative because she was upset over Roger's disappearance. * TIMELINE: It was earlier today when Dr. Lang made Barnabas the offer to help win Victoria's affections. Day 195 begins, and will end in 474. It's several hours until dawn. It was the "other day" when Dr. Lang was suddenly attacked at the hospital, and it was last week when Dr. Lang "misplaced" his head mirror. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Roger confronts Dr. Lang at the doctor's house, several coughs can be heard in the background. * Thayer David mistakenly refers to Roger Collins as "Miss Collins." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 472 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 472 - Lethal Weapon The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 472Category:Dark Shadows episodes